The present invention relates to a training aid and, more particularly, to a golf club handle pattern training aid.
The correct method of gripping the golf club is not completely understood. If even one component of the grip is flawed the golf swing becomes erratic. The exact mechanism of the backswing and downswing, and the relationships of the biomechanical components and the sequence behind the swing mechanism is not well understood. This is the primary reason that players of all levels have difficulty maintaining consistency and performing to the best of their abilities. Although the concept of swing plane is well known, there is no method currently available that provide golfers with definite reference points to ensure integrity of the plane. They are forced to rely on a second set of eyes or video analysis to detect faults. This is inconvenient and does not allow real-time feedback that the golfer needs.
Current grip patterns are limited and vague and cannot offer the golfer a guide for the entire golf swing. They do not provide guidelines for set-up and ball position. They do not help players with strong and weak grips. Current solutions do not help the golfer to form the mechanically sound grip that is needed for the ideal swing. They do not provide the golfer landmarks that help keep the club in plane throughout the swing. Since the swing plane is three-dimensional and swing occurs in time, it is a four-dimensional entity and therefore needs five co-ordinates that should be available to the golfer. The ideal grip pattern will therefore need to be capable of ensuring the correct grip while providing five co-ordinates for the swing.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved grip pattern that helps a golfer obtain a proper swing.